Plan B - The Back-Up Plan (Adaptación)
by IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack
Summary: Renesmee siempre ha querido una familia, pero no ha encontrado con quien, por lo que decide hacerse una inseminación. El conflicto aparece cuando conoce a Jacob, el amor de su vida, un chico guapo, simpático y atento. Todo se complica por que Renesmee no sabe como decirle que esta encinta, pero Jacob desde que se entera le demuestra que a pesar de todo, el si quiere estar con ella.
1. Capitulo 1 : Inseminacion

**El Plan B – Minific (Adaptación)**

 **The Back-up Plan**

 **Summary:** Renesmee deseaba desde hace tiempo tener un bebe, hasta que un dia, cansada de buscar a un hombre con quien formar una familia, decide formar la suya propia, solo ella. Pero ese mismo día, conoce al que será el hombre de su vida, Jacob. Ella sorprendida se da cuenta de que el primer intento de inseminación funciono y quedo embarazada al instante. Las cosas se complican para ella, pues ha iniciado una relación amorosa con Jake y no sabe cómo decirle que esta encinta. Cuando al fin se lo dice, comienzan los problemas, pues Jacob quiere quedarse a su lado porque de verdad la ama, pero Renesmee es una persona muy obstinada y gracia a las situaciones que ha pasado, es muy desconfiada y no cree que en realidad Jacob pueda cargar con hijos que no sean de él y aun así quedarse a su lado.

Basada en la película El plan B o The Back-up Plan, protagonizada por Jennifer Lopez y Alex O'Loughlin *-* (Esta buenísimo.). Muy buena película, la amo, se las recomiendo para verla. Lean maaaas, para ver cómo termina la historia.

Espero que la disfruten, la adaptación es 100% mía, pero los personajes obviamente son de la más perfecta Stephenie Meyer (Corazón XD).

Acepto toda clase de comentarios, fuck yeah.

Y quiero opiniones y si les gustaaaaa, sigo con esto, no quiero perder tiempo a la verga, porque tengo mis estudios también, no chequeees.

Besos grandes y me alegra volver, porque estoy de vuelta, cuando pueda me pongo con más adaptaciones.

Sé que siempre prometo, y nunca hago nada XD, pero es que no se si les gustan mis adaptaciones, o las locuras que escribo, así que, espero Reviews y sus Follows y sus Favs, ya saben, esas cosas de lector.

Los pensamientos van a estar entre estas comillas 'Okey' y siempre que aparezca un asterisco - * sera que escribire al final del capitulo.

* * *

 **Por Renesmee**

Yo quería un bebe a toda cosa. Siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia, un esposo amoroso e hijos hermosos y obedientes, pero no había encontrado al hombre indicado con quien compartir la felicidad de formar una familia. Yo era una mujer ya de 30 años, había tenido muchas experiencias y he pasado momentos difíciles en la vida, por lo que a veces me sentía sola y quería un poco más de compañía, además que de la de Sparkie, mi perrito.

Así que, un día decidí hacerme una inseminación artificial. El doctor Gellar, era mi ginecólogo, con el me informe y me asesoro de la mejor manera. El me ayudo con todo el proceso. Tuve que practicarme muchos estudios de fertilidad, pero al parecer y para mi suerte, todo funcionaba perfectamente en mi aparato reproductor, así que la posibilidad de practicarme una inseminación, podría hacerse realidad.

Aquí estaba, en el consultorio de mi ginecólogo, con las piernas en alto y mis pies apoyados en los estribos *** (N/A:Leer significado al final del capítulo.)** , mirando el desastre que eran las uñas en mis dedos de mi pie izquierdo, pensando: 'No puedo creer que no me hiciera una pedicura para esto, que vergonzoso. Si tuviera pareja, me hubiera hecho una pedicura y una depilación. ¡Ay, qué horror! ¡Esta está peor!' – Pensé mientras observaba mi pie derecho.

\- Perdón que no me hice una pedicura – Le dije avergonzada al doctor.

\- ¿Qué? – Me pregunto confundido, levantando su cabeza de entre mis piernas y alumbrándome con el casco-linterna que sostenía con su cabeza, pues estaba inyectándome los espermatozoides.

\- Las uñas, perdone – Dije tratando de alejar la luz molesta de mi rostro.

\- Tus uñas no interesan, estoy viendo tu cérvix ***(N/A:Leer significado al final del capítulo.)**

\- Claro – Respondí. Que estúpida y yo pensando en las uñas de mis pies – Desearía que me viera las uñas – Murmure para mí misma.

Dejo sus instrumentos ginecológicos a un lado, se paró de su pequeño banco en el que estaba sentado, me miro y me dijo – Listo – Mientras se sacaba los guantes de sus manos.

\- ¿Es todo? – Dije sorprendida. Tomo un reloj-cronometro, estilo reloj de horno y lo puso en 10 minutos.

\- Eleva las piernas 10 minutos y ya te puedes ir – Puso su pie en el pie de la camilla y esta empezó a elevarse, quedando mis pies a lo alto, más alto que el resto de todo mi cuerpo, para que los espermatozoides pudieran penetrar en mí y fecundarse con mis óvulos.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho ese reloj y no me descontrolo – Le mentí.

\- Bien, relájate – Me respondió el.

\- No lo logro, estoy muy descontrolada – Le dije desesperada.

\- Por favor, todo va a estar bien – Intentaba tranquilizarme – Tengo el presentimiento de que tú y… - Observo el frasco de espermas detrás de él, me miro a mi y siguió – CRM 1014 van a tener hermosos bebes juntos – Me palmeo los pies y camino hacia la puerta para irse.

\- Si – Suspire vagamente – Gracias – Le dije antes de que saliera. Empecé a moverme y elevar aún más mis piernas. Tenía miedo de que los espermas no llegaran a mi útero y no pudieran fecundar mis óvulos y no funcionara el primer intento.

Observaba el techo y pensaba: '¡Ay, Dios! Espero que esto funcione. Lo he deseado tanto tiempo. No es como lo imagine, exactamente. Creí que tendría más apoyo.'

\- No, no quieres hijos, créeme – Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Emily, mi mejor amiga, cuando le dije que me quería practicar una inseminación.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes 4 – Le reproche.

\- Es horrible, arruinaron mi vida – Dijo exasperada y exagerando estúpidamente.

\- Hola, pequeños – Los salude cuando venían corriendo hacia nosotras.

\- No, aléjense – Los espantaba Em - ¿Me has visto la vagina? – Me pregunto – Sinceramente, te la voy a enseñar. Te la voy a enseñar para probarte que no quieres hijos – Decía mientras acomodaba todo en la mesa y tomaba el cesto de la ropa sucia – Te enseño mi vagina.

\- Yo no quiero eso, quiero un bebe – Le dije obstinada.

\- Estas cansada de estar sola, no has conocido al indicado y… - Me hablaba como contándome mi situación.

\- No es por soledad, ni es por nadie. He salido con ciento de hombres durante los últimos cinco años y ninguno se acerca al indicado. Solo no ha pasado.

\- Sí, pero podría pasar –

\- Eso no lo puedes asegurar –

\- ¿Ese es mi pollo? – Le preguntaba a Tim, mientras este pasaba con el pollo en la cabeza, que Em hacía rato atrás había estado desmenuzando - ¿Qué están haciendo? Esa es su cena, no un juguete – Les gritaba mientras los niños corrían hacia su habitación. Em se volteo hacia mí – Los odio - Me decía exageradamente – Huele a pipi – Olisqueaba el aire.

Volví mis pensamientos a donde yo estaba, en el consultorio y seguía pensando: 'Tuve que decidirlo yo sola, analice cada posibilidad y llegue a la decisión mas lógica.'

\- ¿Quieres ser papa de mi bebe? – Recordé cuando emocionada le pregunte eso a Nahuel, mi mejor amigo y empleado.

Él había escupido toda la cerveza que había estado tomando, por el asombro y lo inesperado de mi pregunta.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! No puedo ser un padre ¿Qué, estas demente? ¿De qué hables? Mi capacidad sexual esta al máximo, quiero acostarme con cientos de mujeres, antes de hacer una estupidez y tener un bebe – Parecía que la pregunta lo había exaltado un poco.

\- Nahuel, eres mi amigo, ¿No quieres ayudarme? No tendremos sexo, no tienes que involucrarte, ¿Si? Solo, dame tu esperma – Le dije tratando de convencerlo.

\- Ah, ah – Titubeaba – JAJAJA, claro, claro, tú te sientes sola ¿No? Tal vez algo muerta y… entiendo, hace mucho que tu no…

\- Ya, cierra la boca ¿Si? – Lo corte exasperada, cansada de que nadie me entendiera, de que nadie entendiera porque yo quería esto – Olvídalo, olvida el asunto.

'Eso no funciono. Así que, tome la vida por los… ¿Cuernos? Y… hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Si – Suspire convencida y satisfecha por mi decisión.

'Todo va a estar bien, tengo un plan.' Intentaba convencerme a mí misma.

Ting, sonó agudamente el reloj que anunciaba que los 10 minutos a habían pasado.

\- Ting – Imite el ruido del reloj y me quede un rato más así, en la posición en la que estaba. Pasado un rato, me baje de la camilla y me vestí. Salí del consultorio y me cruce con mi ginecólogo, que al verme caminar hacia el con las piernas apretadas, se carcajeo.

\- JAJAJA, no tienes que caminar así – Me dijo.

\- Ah, JAJA, está bien – Recupere mi postura normal.

\- Ah y… por cierto, conozco un excelente grupo de apoyo para madres solteras, si te interesa. – Me informo.

\- Gracias, gracias – Le dije sonriente - ¿Quiere un abrazo? Porque hicimos un bebe juntos – Me acerque a él.

Me palmeo el hombro – Suerte – Me dijo.

\- Gracias – Y yo lo palmee en el hombro – Adiós, si – Estaba sonriente y de muy buen humor, pues la vida me sonreía a mí – Hola – Salude a unas embarazadas que había en la sal de espera.

\- Hola – Me respondieron. Parecían adoloridas, mientras yo pensaba que todas exageraban, no podía ser tan terrible estar embarazada y seguí caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Estribos*: Bien se les puede denominar a los apoyos que cuelgan de la montura (Los cueros que se ponen encima, para no andar 'En pelo' como se dice o sin nada, sobre el caballo, si no, sobre el caballo mismo, están en contacto con los huesos de su columna vertebral.) de un caballo, para andar más cómodo y no tener los pies colgando o a los apoyos que tienen las camillas ginecológicas, donde la mujer apoya sus pies. De esta forma sus piernas quedan abiertas, de forma que el ginecólogo, pueda observar su vagina o lo que quiera observar en la parte intima inferior de la mujer.

Cervix*: El cérvix es como se le denomina o se le llama de otra forma a el Cuello Uterino de la mujer, el cual está ubicado encima de su vagina y debajo de las Trompas de Falopio y los Óvulos.

Espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación que se me ocurrió hoy y me costo bastante escribirla, por que estos son apenas los primeros 6 minutos de la pelicula, asi que tenemos para rato todavía.

Espero sus opiniones y si es que quieren que siga haciendo esto, la verdad es que me divertí mucho haciéndola y espero que se entusiasmen y la amen, igual que yo.

Si se preguntan donde esta Jacob, en el próximo capitulo aparece, asi que, dejenme Reviews, Follows y Favs, plisss! Los amo

IsaAngieClarisse


	2. Capitulo 2 : Conociendonos

**El Plan B – Minific (Adaptación)**

 **The Back-up Plan**

 **Summary:** Renesmee deseaba desde hace tiempo tener un bebe, hasta que un dia, cansada de buscar a un hombre con quien formar una familia, decide formar la suya propia, solo ella. Pero ese mismo día, conoce al que será el hombre de su vida, Jacob. Ella sorprendida se da cuenta de que el primer intento de inseminación funciono y quedo embarazada al instante. Las cosas se complican para ella, pues ha iniciado una relación amorosa con Jake y no sabe cómo decirle que esta encinta. Cuando al fin se lo dice, comienzan los problemas, pues Jacob quiere quedarse a su lado porque de verdad la ama, pero Renesmee es una persona muy obstinada y gracia a las situaciones que ha pasado, es muy desconfiada y no cree que en realidad Jacob pueda cargar con hijos que no sean de él y aun así quedarse a su lado.

Basada en la película El plan B o The Back-up Plan, protagonizada por Jennifer Lopez y Alex O'Loughlin *-* (Esta buenísimo.)

 **Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos**

 **Por Renesmee**

Al salir de la consulta, el clima había cambiado; estaba lloviendo. Yo estaba tan contenta, porque amo la lluvia y parecía que hoy era mi día, pues con un poco de suerte, en unos días me haría el test de embarazo y saldría positivo.

Camine hasta el final de la acera, para poder pedir un taxi. Levante mi mano y grite 'Taxi'. Al momento uno se detuvo justo enfrente de mí.

\- Aleluya. – Dije ya estando adentro. Pero cuando voltee mi cuerpo para acomodarme mejor en mi lugar, veo a mi lado un hombre moreno, muy guapo. – Disculpa, este es mi taxi, ¿ves? – Le dije mirándolo sorprendida por su osadía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú eres la dueña? – Me respondió de forma irónica.

\- No, pero voy a pagarlo. – Me acomode en el asiento, esperando a que saliera y se tomara otro taxi, pues yo había pedido ese.

\- Si ves a alguien que para un taxi y el taxi se para, no te puedes meter y decir que es tuyo. – Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Yo no te vi. – Le respondí de igual manera.

\- Te vi cuando me viste. – Dijo el muy arrogante.

\- ¡Ay! – Suspire y le hable al chofer. – Señor, perdone, ¿Quién lo vio primero? – El taxista solo nos miró por el espejo retrovisor y me ignoro.

\- Oye, no creo que seas de aquí, pero hay un código, ciertas reglas que tratamos de seguir. – Hablo el moreno a mi lado.

\- Basta, olvídalo, me largo. – Fastidiada, abrí la puerta del vehículo y saque un pie afuera, pero me voltee a mirarlo, ya que no le había dicho todo. – No por que tengas razón, sino porque estoy de bueno humor y no lo vas a arruinar. – Finalice saliendo por completo del taxi, dispuesta a dejarlo atrás y tomarme otro.

\- No, yo me voy.- Dijo el saliendo del taxi, yendo tras de mí.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Le pregunte, alzando los brazos una vez los dos estuvimos fuera del auto.

\- No sé, tu dime.- Volteo, mientras el taxi retomaba su camino y el trataba de llamarlo. - ¡Oye, oye, espera!

\- ¡No! ¿Dónde va? Espere, vuelva. – Camine, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya lo habíamos perdido. - ¡Ay! – Suspire sin ganas. – Eso fue estúpido. ¿Para qué te bajaste? – Me voltee y le reclame. - ¡Estúpido! – Le espete, furiosa.

\- Dijiste estar de buen humor y que lo arruinaba, me sentí mal. – Señalo él. – Oye… Un momento, ¿Me dijiste estúpido? – Inquirió algo confundido, recordando el insulto que yo le había dirigido. Decidí ignorarlo, pues ya estaba hartándome y me quería ir de allí, pues llovía intensamente y decidí emprender mi paso, caminando.

* * *

Tome el tren, iba de pie, pues los asientos estaban ocupados y había mucha gente parada, al igual que yo. Estaba algo abarrotado.

\- Y… ¿Cómo va tu humor? – Me pregunto el fastidioso, pero sexy moreno que estaba hastiándome a mí y a mi día, pues al parecer, quería molestarme y de casualidad, tomaba el mismo tren que yo y planeaba seguir molestándome.

\- Te pido que dejes de hablarme. – Le rogué, perdiendo la paciencia, ese hombre sí que me ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

\- Y… ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? Dime. – Apunto el, mientras salimos a la superficie de la estación de tren, al área superior de la ciudad.

Ya había deja de llover.

\- No creo que te importe, pero están pasándome cosas buenas. – Dije sonriendo, con mi humor pasado, ya recuperado.

\- Que bien. – Acoto. – Espero que siga así.- Me sonrió y detuvo su andar.

\- Gracias. – Me voltee y tímidamente le devolví la sonrisa. – Que tengas una linda vida. – Le di mis buenos deseos. – Y trata de no robarte taxis. – Le acuse, recordando la forma en que hoy nos habíamos conocido.

\- Te digo lo mismo. – Me dijo en tono de reproche, pero una broma, su expresión lo reflejaba.

\- Ja. – Lance una carcajada limpia y seguí mi camino.

\- Oye.- Llamo mi atención. – Hay un centavo, levántalo, es de la suerte. – Comento esperando que tomara la moneda.

\- Solo si esta en cara. – Me acerque a él, me incline y la gire, de modo que el lado que se viera, fuera la cara. – Ahora la suerte es de otro. – Exprese, despreocupada y decidí seguir mi camino. – Adiós. – Lo salude, antes de alejarme.

\- Adiós.- Escuche que me respondía.

 **Por Autora**

Jacob levanto el centavo del suelo, mientras la observaba irse, fascinado con aquella mujer, que lo había vuelto Sparkie, de todas las formas posibles. Pero lo que se le había quedado prendado en la mente era su rostro, con aquella sonrisa hermosa e inigualable. Se había enloquecido con su sonrisa y estaba seguro que jamás iba a olvidarse de ella.

* * *

Renesmee caminaba por la ciudad, contenta, hacia su destino. Naaah, no se ilusionen, con lo de destino, me refiero a el lugar donde se dirige: su tienda de mascotas: "Hope for Animals." La cual, era atendida por 2 de sus mejores amigos, Karen y Nahuel, cada vez que ella tenía que salir a hacer algo, ya que eran sus empleados.

\- Gracias por venir a 'Hope for Animals.' – se escuchaba a Karen decir, mientras ella ingresaba en la tienda e iba derechito a saludar a su compañero de vida. Sparkie, su perrito invalido.

Sparkie tenía una historia interesante. Renesmee lo encontró luego de ser atropellado por al menos 2 autos, en la acera. El pobrecito trataba de arrastrarse, pero con sus patas de atrás incapacitadas, no podía hacer mucho, así que a Ness le partió el corazón, lo recogió de la calle y lo llevo a que lo viera el veterinario de la tienda, Lewis Faith. Lewis le coSparkie un aparato con yesos y ruedas en sus patas traseras a Sparkie y el, aunque inmovilizado de sus patas traseras, podía deslizarse sin ayuda a donde quisiera. Desde ese momento se convirtió en el compañero y ser más querido para Renesmee, y viceversa, pues Sparkie le debía la vida a su dueña.

Sparkie al escuchar que Renesmee había entrado a la tienda, como ya sabía que era ella, corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Hola, Sparkie! – Lo saludo Renesmee y se acuclillo para acariciarlo en su cabecita, como a él le gustaba y como su dueña sabia.

\- No es verdad. – Decía Karen de forma dramática, mientras la observaba detenidamente. – Resplandeces. Es verdad, resplandeces.

\- Aja.- Observaba Nahuel mientras se acercaba a ellas.

\- Cuéntanos todo. – Decía Karen con ganas de preguntarle hasta el más mínimo detalle, por su visita a la inseminación.

\- No hay nada que contar. –

\- No, no, no, te metieron esperma de pelirrojo con pecas, hay algo que contar. – Hablo Nahuel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Era pelirrojo con pecas? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió Karen.

\- Quise convencerla de que no.

\- ¿Pelo púbico rojo? – Examino Karen.

\- No vi nada púbico, era un frasco con semen. – Les aclaro Ren.

\- Ya dime. ¿Qué paso? – Suplico su amiga con ganas de saberlo todo.

\- Pues… Me acosté, subí los pies a mi cabeza, 5 minutos después termino y no sentí nada.

\- Muy parecido a tener sexo con Nahuel… - Se burló Kar de él.

\- Jajaja. – Se rio Ren.

\- Quisieras… - Le respondió Nahuel molesto.

\- Si me necesitan estaré atrás con los pies arriba. – Les comunico Ren, mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del local, donde se encontraba su oficina, el baño y el depósito.

\- Pelirrojo con pecas. – Le señalo Nahuel.

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad. – Le recordó Renesmee.

\- ¿Qué? – Le pregunto Karen al verlo mirar fijamente por donde se había ido Renesmee.

\- No sé, es raro, ¿Quién es ese tipo con el que estuvo? – Pregunto algo confundido.

\- No estuvo con ningún hombre.

\- De todos modos le destrozare la cara. ¿Estoy mal? – La miro.

\- Que idiota eres. – Decía ella mientras se alejaba de él, para seguir haciendo cosas en la tienda.

* * *

Iujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Bieeen, esto es increíble.

Volvi con un capítulo más largo que el anterior, obvio y mucho más interesante, obvio, pero bueno, estaba en deuda con ustedes.

Se me hace algo difícil escribir los capítulos porque no me siento segura al repetir formas de comunicación, como por ejemplo: 'Dijo' 'Pregunto' o cosas así, ¿Entienden? Por eso es que yo intento hacer todos los capítulos perrrrrfectos para ustedes, así que voy a ver cómo me va con el siguiente cap.

No lo puedo creer. A esta historia le falta mucho por desarrollarse, porque apenas lleva 10 minutos de escenas, así que, imagínense cuantos capítulos nos quedan por delante.

Igual, estoy muy emocionada, porque sé que a pesar de mi retraso, algunas me leen y eso es lo que me motiva a seguir, a pesar de que a veces fracase y entregue mis trabajos un poco tarde.

Pero bueno, estoy acá con otro capítulo y el próximo voy a tratar de hacerlo en menos tiempo, obvio, porque he tardado mucho en hacer este.

Son las 5 en mi país, pero no importa, porque yo ya siento que por ahora les cumplí y lo hago por ustedes, porque yo estoy comprometida con esto y estoy dispuesta a terminarlo en el menor tiempo posible.

IsaAngieClarisse


	3. Capitulo 3 : Grupo de Apoyo

**Plan B – Minific (Adaptación)**

 **The Back-up Plan**

 **Summary:** Renesmee deseaba desde hace tiempo tener un bebe, hasta que un dia, cansada de buscar a un hombre con quien formar una familia, decide formar la suya propia, solo ella. Pero ese mismo día, conoce al que será el hombre de su vida, Jacob. Ella sorprendida se da cuenta de que el primer intento de inseminación funciono y quedo embarazada al instante. Las cosas se complican para ella, pues ha iniciado una relación amorosa con Jake y no sabe cómo decirle que esta encinta. Cuando al fin se lo dice, comienzan los problemas, pues Jacob quiere quedarse a su lado porque de verdad la ama, pero Renesmee es una persona muy obstinada y gracia a las situaciones que ha pasado, es muy desconfiada y no cree que en realidad Jacob pueda cargar con hijos que no sean de él y aun así quedarse a su lado.

Basada en la película Plan B o The Back-up Plan, protagonizada por Jennifer Lopez y Alex O'Loughlin *-* (Esta buenísimo.)

 **Capítulo 3: Grupo de Apoyo**

 **Por Renesmee**

Me desperté resplandeciente, como lo que era. Una mujer que deseaba estar embarazada.

Me levante de mi cama, entre al baño, me lave los dientes y tome una ducha. Cuando salí, prepare rápido mi desayuno.

Cuando fui a mi dormitorio con la intención de cambiarme me detuve frente al espejo. Levante mi remera y examine mi estómago. Lo hinche para que pareciera que tenía varios meses de embarazo ya y comencé a acariciarlo. Deseaba tanto poder quedarme embarazada en el primer intento. Respire normalmente, baje mi ropa y me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Cambiarme.

Hoy era un nuevo día y haría lo que mi ginecólogo me recomendó. Ir al grupo de apoyo de madres solteras del que me hablo. Tal vez todo mejoraría cuando tuviera a alguien que entendiera como me siento y pudiera comprender mis deseos y mi situación, pues yo aún era joven, pero las oportunidades pasan y no quería ser una anciana para cuando me decidiera a hacerlo. Solo quería algo de apoyo, y tal vez este grupo me ayudara a avanzar, pues estaba afrontando esta situación sola e imaginaba que alguna de esas chicas dentro del grupo alguna vez había pasado por algo como lo que me estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, listas. – Aplaudió Maggie, la vocera del equipo para llamar nuestra atención y al instante el barullo que se escuchaba por las conversaciones de todas las chicas, cesó y la sesión de ese día comenzó. – Bienvenidas a Madres Solteras & Orgullosas – Siguió. – Como bien dice el nombre, somos solteras, madres y orgullosas. ¡Ah! Si, Muy bien. – Aplaudió de nuevo, esta vez con más entusiasmo. - Algunas hemos adoptado, algunas hemos concebido con un donador. Cada historia es distinta, pero con el mismo común denominador. Queríamos un hijo y conseguimos que pasara nosotras solas. Seguro que sí, seguro que sí.

\- Y tú, ¿Ya eres madre soltera? O ¿Quieres convertirte en una? – Me pregunto una de las chicas con más antigüedad en el grupo, que se le notaba su barriguita.

\- Ah… No, es que me inseminaron hace unos días.- Algunas de ellas asintieron. – "Inseminar" me hace sentir como si fuera una vaca, ¿verdad? – Bromee, me miraron de mala manera y ninguna se rio.

\- Bueno, hacemos lo necesario cuando no tenemos una pareja de pene. – Aclaro Maggie a mi broma.

\- Si claro.

\- Así es.

Concordaron todas con ella.

\- Cuéntanos tu historia. – Me alentó Maggie.

\- Ahmm… Si claro. - No sabía por dónde empezar. – Pues, tengo una tienda de mascotas. Sí. Y trabajaba en el mundo corporativo. Eso estuvo bien, un rato. Solo que no parecía la vida que quería vivir. Así que, ahora si soy muy feliz, pero… bueno… No lo sé. Aunque tengo equilibrio personalmente, no he encontrado al "indicado", es por eso que estoy aquí.

\- Que bien.- Reflexiono Maggie. – El "Indicado". Suerte. – Fingió unas risitas sarcásticas mientras todas se burlaban de mis palabras. – Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso. – Dijo mientras todas asentían, mostrando su acuerdo.

\- Yo creí que tendría esposo e hijos, pero… No paso… Y ahora… Creo que es hora de usar el "Plan B". Eso. – Termine no muy convencida y con una sonrisa algo actuada.

\- Pues, Ren, escucha. Si quieres un bebe nosotras en Madres Solteras y Orgullosas. Ajaaaaaa. Seremos tus parejas. Desde la inserción, hasta la graduación y todo lo que pase en medio. Podemos estar contigo. – Me dijo sinceramente, mientras todas concordaban con ella y me daban palabras de apoyo.

\- Excelente. Gracias. – Sonreí emocionada y aliviada.

\- Bree nació aquí. En este cuarto. – Una chica sostenía una "bebe" de cabellos negros en brazos a la que estaba amamantando. Estaba sentada en una especie de hamaca colgada en el techo, a la izquierda de Maggie mientras recorría soñadoramente la habitación con sus ojos. Supongo recordando momentos del nacimiento de su hija. – Ahí donde estas sentada. – Me señalo la silla en la que yo estaba acomodada.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunte sorprendida.

\- Ajam.

\- ¿Aquí? Jajaja. – Me reí sin poder creerlo. – Imagínense. – Mire la silla imaginándome esa situación. - ¿Qué edad tiene tu bebe, ahora?

\- Tengo tres. – La niña que estaba prendida del pecho de su madre se apartó de él y me respondió con su vocecita.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ya que la niña tenía tres años. Me parecía demasiada edad para que estuviera todavía alimentándose del pecho de su madre.

\- Que dulce. – Expreso Maggie emocionada casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba a la chiquilla.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un grupo de apoyo? – Me preguntaba Emily mientras caminábamos por las calles de Port Angeles, tomando un café.

\- Tú no me apoyas mucho. – Use mi tono obvio con ella. Ella me miro como diciendo 'Eso no es cierto' y replicando con un pero. – Me dijiste que si amamantaba mis niñas parecerían calcetín con nudo.

\- Oye, estoy siendo muy honesta. Y no quieres que te diga lo que el parto le hace a tu vejiga.

\- ¿Qué le hace a tu vejiga? – Pregunte ingenuamente mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Ella se rio denotando una obviedad de la situación que yo no comprendía. – Jaaa. Yo…– Su cara cambio a una seria de repente. – Creo que hice un poco de pipi. – Anuncio.

\- Ni siquiera estoy embarazada. – La tranquilice. – Dicen que hay que intentar varias veces. Parece que el esperma congelado es lento. – Le comente.

\- Ven conmigo un segundo. Tengo que hacer panecillos para el día del maestro.

\- ¿Vas a hornear panecillos? – La incredulidad se veía de lejos en mi rostro, pues yo sabía que Emily no era de hacer esas cosas. Ella ni siquiera se ponía a hornear panecillos cuando tenía visitas. Mucho menos lo haría para los maestros de sus hijos.

\- Claro que no. – Me miro como si estuviera loca. – Voy a un lugar que los vende. Elijo los más feos y finjo que son míos. – Se apresuró hacia una feria que se avistaba cerca de nosotras, donde habían varios pequeños puestos que conformaban toda la feria.

Suspire sin poder creerlo mientras me apresuraba para llegar a su lado.

\- Vamos. – Me alentó a caminar más rápido.

* * *

Hola chicas, volví, después de tanto tiempo.

Perdonen el retraso, esta vez no tengo excusas, pero si puede haber una recompensa. Solo necesito algunos Reviews.

Se que esta capitulo esta muy corto, pero en unas horas voy a subir el siguiente. Es que quería separar una parte muy importante de la historia que se viene en los próximos caps.

Esta vez si estoy comprometida a seguir adaptando esta historia, por que me divierto mucho viendo la película. Lo que no me divierte mucho es ponerla una y otra vez para repetir las escenas en las que no capto las conversaciones o el contexto, pero lo hago por ustedes, para retribuirles el tiempo que les he fallado.

Por suerte ahora compramos Netflix y se me hace mas fácil ver la película. La veo desde mi celular mientras armo los capítulos en la computadora.

No encontré la película "La Bestia" acá en Netflix, pero una amiga mía me recomendó una aplicación que también me descargue en el celular que se llama RepelisPlus y bueno, ahí hay muchas mas películas y estrenos que en Netflix (Aunque tendría que ser al revés, por que yo pago el puto Netflix y la aplicación que mi amiga me recomendó la uso gratis) y les quería decir que ahí si la encontré. Por ahora estoy enfocándome en esta es decir, en Plan B, pero esta noche voy a ver si puedo adelantarles un capitulo o dos de la otra.

Yo pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero resulta que en mi país, mañana domingo 13 son elecciones, así que no voy a tener tiempo de escribirles mucho. Voy a ver si puedo escribirlo en papel, no así como lo hago yo, en la computadora, por que no es una portátil. La portátil me la rompió mi hermana. Voy a ver si puedo mandarla a arreglar un día de estos. Cuando tenga plata obvio.

Pero voy a ver mañana cuando tenga un rato libre a ver si puedo adelantarles algo en papel y después lo paso y les posteo algún cap.

El siguiente viernes es mi cumpleaños numero 17. Lo se, no tiene mucha importancia, pero se los quería comentar :3

Muchas gracias por leer

Muchos besos y abrazos

Isa :)


	4. Capitulo 4 : La feria y el mega galán

**Plan B – Minific (Adaptacion)**

 **The Back-up Plan**

 **Summary:** Renesmee deseaba desde hace tiempo tener un bebe, hasta que un día, cansada de buscar a un hombre con quien formar una familia, decide formar la suya propia, solo ella. Pero ese mismo día, conoce al que será el hombre de su vida, Jacob. Ella sorprendida se da cuenta de que el primer intento de inseminación funciono y quedo embarazada al instante. Las cosas se complican para ella, pues ha iniciado una relación amorosa con Jake y no sabe cómo decirle que esta encinta. Cuando al fin se lo dice, comienzan los problemas, pues Jacob quiere quedarse a su lado porque de verdad la ama, pero Renesmee es una persona muy obstinada y gracia a las situaciones que ha pasado, es muy desconfiada y no cree que en realidad Jacob pueda cargar con hijos que no sean de él y aun así quedarse a su lado.

Basada en la película Plan B o The Back-up Plan, protagonizada por Jennifer Lopez y Alex O'Loughlin *-* (Esta buenísimo.)

 **Capítulo 4: La feria y el mega galán.**

 **Por Renesmee**

Una vez que llegamos a la feria caminamos unos metros y nos detuvimos en un puesto en donde vendían panecillos. Emily comenzó el trabajo de escoger los peores para hacerlos pasar por suyos.

Unos panecillos de vainilla con decoración de frutilla estaban de oferta por que habían varios que estaban mal hechos, mal decorados o tenían algo fuera de lugar. Parecía que estaban hechos para Emily, pues conociéndola, si ella cocinara panecillos alguna vez en su vida no dudaba que le quedaran así.

Emily era una buena cocinera. Pero su fuerte no era la repostería, además de que le daba flojera hacer otras cosas que no fueran para su casa o que no hiciera todos los días.

Así que no era difícil creer que esos panecillos los hubiera hecho ella realmente. Y más si los mostraba frente a personas que no la conocieran demasiado, a diferencia de mí.

\- A ver… Cuál es el más feo. – Medito mientras veía cual tomar. Eligio los que peor habían salido.

\- Parece mucho esfuerzo para algo tan trivial. – Le dije mientras observaba como tomaba más panecillos.

\- Bienvenida al mundo de la maternidad. – Respondió tranquilamente siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Empecé a comer algunas muestras de otro panecillos que estaban a la vista en la mesa del puesto y comencé a observar los otros puestos. Y ahí fue a donde lo vi. El chico moreno que había robado mi taxi hacía ya varios días. Estaba en uno de los puestos en diagonal al que estábamos nosotras atendiendo a una señora mientras le sonreía. Se podía leer en la inscripción del cartel de su puesto "La Pequeña Granja de Cabras".

Me sorprendió verlo ahí. Creí que jamás volvería a verlo.

Seguí observando el puesto donde él se encontraba y se podían ver lo que parecían quesos con unos carteles detrás.

Tome la bandejita de muestras mientras en la otra mano sostenía aun mi café, que no me lo había terminado y mientras comía de las muestras seguí mirando su puesto y a él interactuando con la mujer.

\- Ahí está el. – Le comente a Emily, aunque estaba dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Emily despreocupadamente.

\- El que vende queso. Lo conozco. – Lo mire más detenidamente.

\- Sexy. – Aporto.

\- ¿Vende queso? – Me pregunte a mí misma, aunque lo exprese en vos alta. Seguía mirando hacia él.

\- Tú vendes hamsters. – Acoto mi amiga con tono de 'Eso no es mejor de lo que ese tipo hace.'

\- ¿Que se les ofrece? – Hablo la chica del puesto de panecillos.

\- Ammm… Nada, gracias. – Le conteste mientras seguía mirando al tipo y comiendo de las muestras.

\- ¿Les gusta lo que ven?

\- ¿Qué? – Inquirí algo distraída, pero esta vez mirándola.

\- Hablo de los panecillos. – Alego haciéndose la inocente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Escuche los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. – Hola. – Saludo con una ancha sonrisa la chica del puesto a quien se acercó.

\- Hola. – Escuche la voz de él. Si, era él. El tipo que me robo el taxi, el vendedor de quesos.

Yo alce mi vista y lo vi. Él también me vio y se sorprendió. – Hola.- Me saludo mirándome solo a mí. – Q… Queee linda sorpresa. – Tartamudeo aun atónito. - ¿Sabes dónde trabajo?

\- Mhm. No sabía. – Le respondí sinceramente con migas de panecillos en la boca. Aunque por su expresión el pareció no creerse mi respuesta.

\- Ohhh. Claro. – Profirió como comprendiendo algo. – Me seguiste hasta aquí.

Lo mire sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. - ¿Yo te seguí? – Me reí nerviosamente. - ¿Cómo crees?, ¿Estas bromeando?

\- Pues…

\- Vinimos a comprar panecillos. – Le señale los panecillos que había estado eligiendo Emily. - Tú nos viste, dile. – Mire a la chica del puesto y le hice señas con mi mano para que le explicara a el moreno que habíamos venido con mi amiga a comprar panecillos y que yo no lo había seguido hasta allí como él había supuesto, que solo había sido pura coincidencia el encontrarnos allí.

\- Espero que compren algo. Te acabaste mis muestras. – Me respondió la rubia señalándome la bandeja de muestras que tenía aun en mis manos. Avergonzada agache mi cabeza y vi que estaba casi vacía y la deposite en la mesa del puesto.

\- Pues qu… que gusto encontrarte. – Volvió a tartamudear un poco. – No me dijiste tu nombre. Soy Jacob. – Finalizo tendiéndome su mano esperando que yo le tendiera la mía y le dijera mi nombre, seguramente.

\- Ahhh, Renesmee. – Le respondí mientras estrechábamos manos.

\- Renesmee. – Repitió mi nombre una vez que yo deje de estrecharle la mano. Ese hombre sí que me ponía nerviosa, con esa mirada penetrante que me dedicaba, pues no dejaba de mirarme, no miraba otra cosa y eso sí que me impacientaba.

\- Yo Emily. – Menciono mi amiga mirándonos en el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. – Y ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Quiso saber.

\- Se robó mi taxi. – Contestamos los dos a la vez, refiriéndonos uno al otro mientras él me miraba fingidamente indignado.

\- Ah. Entiendo. – Manifestó Em mientras seguía eligiendo panecillos.

\- Hay que irnos. – Mire a mi compañera con cara de 'Necesito salir de aquí.'

\- ¿Y eso? – Al parecer la lucida de mi amiga no había entendido que necesitaba irme. No podría seguir diciendo algo coherente con la mirada de Jacob de esa manera sobre mí.

\- Tenemos 'eso' importante. – Le dirigí una mirada obvia para que comprendiera de una vez.

\- Oigan. ¿Su cosa importante puede esperar unos minutos? Quiero que prueben mi queso. – Hablo Jacob con una sonrisa señalando el puesto donde estaba hace solo un momento. – En el buen sentido. – Aclaro al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

 **Por Autora**

De un momento a otro Jacob estaba enseñándoles los quesos de su granja, que el mismo fabricaba a Renesmee y a Emily.

\- Y este es nuestro chévre. Nuestro producto estrella. 'El queso que empezó todo' como dicen. – Argumento a cerca del primer queso que les enseño. – Estos tiene corteza añejada. Son fantásticos. – Les mostro otro tipo de quesos.

\- Claro. – Comento Renesmee viendo la expresión facial de Emily y mirándola tratando de comunicarse como ellas y algunas muchas amigas del mundo pueden hacerlo.

\- Y estos añejados de leche bronca*. Estos… - Jacob se detuvo, las miro y noto que no estaban muy interesadas en lo que él decía.- ¿Eees… muy aburrido? – Pregunto descifrando sus miradas.

\- Ammmmh… - Expreso Emily sin saber que decir. – Sí.

\- No. – Renesmee respondió al mismo tiempo que Emily, pero pensando en los sentimientos del pobre Jacob que con tanto entusiasmo les hablaba de su emprendimiento.

\- Si…- Concordo Jacob con Emily, entendiendo que Renesmee no quería hacerlo sentir mal y mirando a Seth, su joven empleado que estaba allí parado, observándolos. – Él es Seth. Es mi amigo y trabaja para mí. – Señalo Jacob al muchacho que estaba de pie detrás del mostrador.

\- Hola. – Seth sonrió y estiro su mano hacia Renesmee para estrecharla con la de ella.

\- Hola. Renesmee. – Renesmee estrecho su mano.

\- Seth. – Repitió su nombre el muchacho.

\- Emily. – La amiga de Renesmee se presentó también.

\- ¿Quieren una caja de muestras? – Pregunto Jacob una vez que las presentaciones terminaron.

\- Ahhhhm. – Expresaron las dos a la misma vez.

\- No, estamos bien. – Decidió Ren.

\- Bueno. – Acordó Em no muy convencida.

\- No eres intolerante a la lactosa, ¿Verdad? Odio eso. – Advirtió Jacob, mientras Rosalie, que había estado observando la escena sin sacarles un ojo de encima se acercaba a ellos con aire de querer venir a arruinarles el jueguito de miraditas a Renesmee y Jacob.

\- Oye. Si vas a venir en la noche ¿Verdad? – Interrogo Rosalie tomando el brazo de Jacob y mirando a Renesmee con aires de triunfo.

En ese preciso momento el rostro de Renesmee cambio totalmente a la confusión, la negación, la sorpresa y la seriedad, mientras los veía a los dos. Específicamente a la rubia, que seguía ahí, de pie junto al chico de piel rojiza- morena, mirándola retadoramente, mientras seguía acariciándole el brazo a él. Emily la miro de arriba abajo y le dedico una mirada de desagrado a la rubia en señal de apoyo de a su amiga, pues se había dado cuenta de que a Jacob le gustaba mucho Ren.

\- Emm… Yo… Ammbb. – Jacob tartamudeaba mientras seguía mirando a Ren sin saber que hacer o que decir, pues aquella chica le gustaba mucho. – Ehh… Sí. Sí. – Anuncio estúpidamente volteando su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, donde Rosalie aún estaba de pie, jugueteando con su brazo.

Volteo su rostro otra vez hacia Ren mientras la rubia boba de Rosalie se marchaba.

\- Vámonos. – Objeto Renesmee a Emily con ganas de que la tierra la tragara, de salir de allí, pues ese chico le había empezado a agradar, pero el, la había cagado justo en el momento en que había afirmado que iría a la casa de esa rubia oxigenada. Ahora Ren no quería seguir hablando con él, quería marcharse a su casa. Por lo que empezó a retroceder con toda la intención de salir de allí y haciéndole señas a Emily de que quería salir de allí, de esa situación urgentemente. - ¿Lista?

\- Yo si quiero muestras. – Le susurro su amiga mientras señalaba con su cabeza los quesos del puesto.

\- Bueno. Yo ya me voy. Adiós. – Se despidió rápidamente Rennie mientras tomaba el camino de salida de la feria. Emprendió su camino y no miro atrás.

Jacob hizo un ademan de seguirla, pero a unos pasos se quedó parado y lo que salió de su boca solo fue una respuesta a su despedida. – Adiós. – Levanto su mano aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

Y la vio irse, alejarse de la feria y perderse por el lado derecho, el lado sur de la ciudad.

\- Jam. Bueno. – Suspiro pesadamente largando el aire de sus pulmones, mientras se sentía como un estúpido por no haber hecho algo más.

Mientras Emily escogía muestras de quesos, detrás de él. – Las muestras son gratis, ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto a Seth tratando de asegurarse de que no pagaría un solo centavo por las muestras en caso de que no fueran muestras.

\- Así es. – Le aseguro Seth.

\- Bueno. En ese caso quiero… - Y se tomó su tiempo eligiendo los que más le parecieron adecuados.

 **Por Renesmee**

Me fui casi huyendo de allí. No quería estar ni un rato más en esa incómoda situación. Así que me dirigí directo a la tienda. Había trabajo que hacer y aunque estaban Karen y Nahuel allí atendiendo y arreglando todo para esta noche, nadie mejor que yo para verificar que todo estuviera bien y en su lugar. No se aceptaban errores.

Entre a la tienda con una sonrisa , para disimular el momento que había estado pasando hacia un rato y a la primera que vi fue a Karen, quien cepillaba el pelo de un adorable Coton de Tuléar*

\- Cuenta mujer, ¿Quién es él? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Cómo lo conociste? Dime. – Ni bien me vio, la loca de mi amiga empezó a abarrotarme de preguntas. Pero… ¿De quién estaba hablando?

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunte confundida acercándome a ella para acariciar a esa bolita de pelos tan adorable a la cual estaba peinando.

\- Jacob, del mercado de alimentos. Llamó dos veces. – Me miro inquisitivamente.

\- Ay, voy a matar a Emily. – Respondí sacándome mis lentes de sol, cuando me di la idea de que esa maldita mujer le pudo haber pasado un informe de todos mis datos, hasta de la dirección de mi casa al sexy moreno del…

Ay, por favor, Renesmee, estás buscando quedar embarazada por medio de inseminación artificial, querida. - Me recordé.

\- ¿Es un granjero? – Pregunto Nahuel, que había esto dándoles comida a los pececitos dela gran pecera que teníamos al fondo del lado izquierdo en el local. Al moverse se tropezó del banco en el que estaba parado y cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a nosotras.

\- Hace quesos. – Respondí a su pregunta mientras ayudaba a Karen con el can.

\- ¿Es menonita? – Inquirió el muy bobo.

\- Ah, Emily llamo. Dijo que su feta es increíble. – Me dijo Kar antes de que pudiera responderle a mi amigo. – Comienza a tener sentido.

Yo suspire, cansada del tema del bello moreno del mercado.

\- Esperen, ¿Quién es este idiota? – Pregunto Nahuel como si se hubiese perdido de algo.

\- No importa, es solo alguien. – Les dije para que dejaran el tema de lado.

\- ¿Estas abochornada? – Se escandalizo mi amiga al verme algo sonrojada mientras yo me dirigía a la parte trasera del lugar.

\- Si, te abochornaste. – Concordó Nahuel.

\- Se abochorno, ¿Verdad? – Preguntaba Karen.

\- Podemos calmarnos y prepararnos para la firma de libros. – Les pedí, ya harta de esta conversación. No quería que se dieran cuenta que el hombre de verdad me gustaba, pero me había decepcionado enormemente con el, pues era obvio que algo tenia con la rubia y aunque fuera solo sexo, yo no iba a meterme en lo que fuera que ellos dos tuvieran.

\- No. Esto es importante. ¿Como calmarnos? - Pregunto Kar de manera obvia, dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

\- El no es importante. Y aunque lo fuera, no importa por que no quiero estar con ningún hombre. ¿Oyeron? Ahora... Ya, a trabajar. - Les hice señas para que volvieran cada uno a lo suyo mientras abría la puerta de mi despacho, para ultimar unas cosas que me habían quedado pendientes.

\- Las relaciones hay que trabajarlas. - Replico Karen.

\- ¡No quiero una relación! - Exclame frustrada.

\- Así es. - La oí decirle a Nahuel.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo es mucho mas larrrrrgo! Espero que les guste y dejenme una opinion de como les parece que va quedando la historia. Si les gusta como yo lo voy haciendo y eso.

La verdad es que no me esta costando mucho seguirla. A este ritmo vamos a tener caps muy seguidos.

El tema es que hay semanas en los que no voy a estar activa para nada.

Es decir, van a habe semanas en el mes en los que no voy a poder hacer nada para ustedes, por que me encuentro en la escuela. (Les cuento otro día)

Mientras tanto disfruten este cap y muchos beso

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Isa :)


End file.
